


One more time

by woof_twt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt
Summary: AU, где в ночь на шестнадцатый день рождения человеку снится то, как он встретит своего соулмейта, а в день встречи их сердца начинают биться в унисон друг другу.Или история про сомневающуюся Джисон, слишком тёплую и заботливую Чанбин и Чонин, раздающую всем пинки.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось когда-то на фест в паблик по [трираче](https://vk.com/3racha)  
> Выпавший трек: 3RACHA - Matryoshka.  
> Это не сонгфик, но сюжет был навеян текстом матрёшки.  
> Приятного прочтения. ♥

Джисон ненавидела осень. В это мерзкое время года мерзким было всё: и тёмное затянутое тучами небо, и непрекращающийся ледяной дождь, ливший сутками напролёт, и пронизывающие до нитки промозглые ветра, и грязь вокруг, в которую она непременно каждый день вляпывалась. Отметка на градуснике едва ли достигала трёх градусов Цельсия днём, и это заставляло её постоянно кутаться в несколько свитеров и шарфов. От холода это не спасало совсем, а надевать пуховик было равносильно смерти — под очередным ливнем он снова намокал, заставляя дрожать под ним от холода пуще прежнего, а болеть ей было никак нельзя, ведь учёбу никто не отменял.

Настроение каждый день было ниже плинтуса: по утрам даже вставать из постели не хотелось, обстановка буквально окутывала ее, затягивая всё глубже, заставляя всё больше погружаться в депрессию. Поэтому каждый день был для Джисон настоящей пыткой: натянуть улыбку для самой себя и не сдаться тому, что она так отчаянно прятала в глубине своей души.

Но в один момент что-то пошло не так.

Холодно стало не только снаружи, но и внутри. Не то чтобы Джисон боялась одиночества (напротив, она сроднилась с ним как с единственной своей верной подругой), просто от чего-то хотелось разодрать свою грудную клетку, вырвать бьющийся комок чувств наружу и заставить его прекратить шевелиться раз и навсегда. Было больно, и Джисон не знала от чего.

Ей никто не был нужен, ей всегда было прекрасно одной, сколько она себя помнила. Но сейчас она не верила тому, что эта маска разбивается вдребезги. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она правда сорвётся.

Джисон отчаянно нуждалась хоть в ком-то, но она знала, что всё кончится тем же самым — болью и страданиями. Иначе с ней не бывает. Потому что сколько бы раз она не пыталась с кем-то сблизиться, всё шло по наклонной вниз. И не то чтобы её окружали плохие люди, у неё было как у всех: новые знакомые ей постоянно улыбались, звали её куда-то, чем-то делились с ней. Однако её никогда не покидало мерзкое чувство того, что никто на самом деле в ней самой не заинтересован. Она сравнивала, просто смотрела на чужие отношения, видела между другими близость, поддержку и любовь, — а потом перекладывала на себя с теми же самыми слагаемыми, но получалось ровным счётом ничего. Никто не мог до неё достучаться, никто не мог понять её. Никто на самом деле и не пытался этого сделать. А самой открывать кому-то душу она не была намерена, так как это был прямой смертный приговор. Ей было страшно получить в ответ простое «это всё пустяки» или ещё хуже — не получить вообще ничего.

Как бы плохо ей ни было, она ни за что не собиралась сдаваться своему отчаянию. Не хватало ей ещё одного мешка проблем ко всем прочим.

Особенно сейчас, когда от сильного порыва ветра её зонт буквально вывернулся наружу, после чего послышался противный треск и спица из каркаса вылетела наружу, с громким стуком приземляясь в лужу, в которую от неожиданности полетела и сама Джисон. В большую, мерзкую, грязную, ледяную лужу. Вдобавок сверху её ещё атаковали и мокрые холодные капли, отчего одежда начала стремительно намокать.

Громко и тяжело вздохнув, она просеменила под козырёк остановки и плюхнулась на лавочку, тут же протяжно зарыдав. Что же она за неудачник то такой?

Неприятные чувства накрыли её с головой, она даже думать не хотела как ей теперь быть, как вдруг у неё на коленках нарисовалась большая чёрная толстовка. Джисон подняла свои глаза вверх и столкнулась с непроницаемым взглядом какой-то девушки.

— Надень, а то простудишься.

Услышав чужой голос, она замерла. Сердце пропустило один удар, два, и снова начало биться как ни в чём не бывало. Но её душа ушла в пятки, потому что слишком знакомые чувства и ощущения внезапно заполонили её изнутри. В голове сразу всплыл образ из вещего сна, где так же лил дождь, было отчего-то тяжело на сердце, а потом кто-то тёплый и мягкий притянул её к груди, и всё стало вмиг хорошо.

Так не бывает, — подумала Джисон. Но незнакомка фыркнула, взяла толстовку в свои руки, а затем против воли надела её на Джисон, заключая ту в плен чёрной ткани. Той только и осталось, как просунуть руки в рукава, что она и сделала.

Она окинула взглядом девушку сверху: та выглядела довольно худощаво, прямые черные волосы, чуть спадавшие на плечи, на носу красовались очки. Вся она была облачена в чёрное, а в руках сжимала драповое серое пальто и прозрачный зонт в виде трости. Джисон хотела было что-то спросить, но девушка схватила её за локоть и потянула на себя, буквально запихивая в только что подошедший автобус. Она заплатила за двоих и подтолкнула Джисон к местам возле радиатора, вероятно, чтобы согреться.

— Со Чанбин, — произнесла теперь уже знакомая девушка и протянула ей руку.

— Джисон, — неуверенно ответила она, — Хан Джисон.

***

За время поездки Джисон узнала, что Чанбин старше, а также о том, что у неё _сейчас подработка, и она никак не может позволить себе оставить Джисон одну встречать объятия простуды_. Именно поэтому спустя десяток минут Джисон обнаружила себя сидящей за столиком у окна в кофейне, где работает старшая. Перед ней покоилась пузатая чашка чая, из которой исходил густой пар и которую она должна непременно выпить. И плевать, что она не любила чай — взгляд Чанбин говорил за себя: ей лучше послушаться, нежели нарываться на неприятности. Неожиданная забота немного выбила воздух из лёгких, но Джисон не могла отрицать, что это было приятно. Особенно когда эта забота в повседневной жизни ей встречалась слишком редко.

Спустя время Чанбин вернулась к ней вместе с аптечкой и села напротив. Она молча взяла ладони Джисон в свои и аккуратно начала смачивать раны ваткой, обеззараживая. Тогда, упав, Джисон нехило разодрала себе конечности, о чём она уже успела практически забыть, но всегда бывают такие «но».

От неприятных ощущений она поморщилась, что не прошло мимо внимания Чанбин, потому что следом Джисон внезапно почувствовала лёгкий ветерок — старшая дула ей на больное место и сладко улыбалась.

— Ничего, заживёт, — ободряюще произнесла Со, а затем нагнулась, касаясь чужих коленок.

— Ай! — не то от внезапной боли, не то от смущения вскрикнула Джисон и спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Предупреждать же надо…

— Если бы предупредила, то ты вряд ли бы дала их обработать.

Коленки также были обработаны, а на свежие ранки наклеились милые лейкопластыри с динозавриками. Джисон пошутила про то, что не ожидала такого от той, чей вид так и кричал о готичности, серьёзности и брутальности, но Чанбин лишь отмахнулась, что-то говоря про Феликс, которая постоянно ранится на кухне, и это всё её. Из-за чужой мягкой улыбки при упоминании незнакомки Джисон немного погрустнела, но вида, конечно, не подала.

Последующие пару часов Джисон провела у окна, греясь в пледе (который старшая притащила из подсобки), потому что Чанбин очень убедительна в своих ~~угрозах~~ уговорах (Джисон уверена, что это было сказано с заботой, и та не всерьёз обещала её связать и оставить в чулане до конца смены, если она не согласится).

Она наблюдала за тем, как старшая обходила столики с нечастыми клиентами, скрывалась за барной стойкой, колдовала (иначе это не назовёшь) над кофемашиной, а затем разносила заказы. Каждые полчаса она отходила в сторонку и перевязывала свои волосы нитью, чтобы те не мешались и не были проблемой для работы. ~~И непременно кидала взгляды на младшую, пока та не видела.~~

В голове Джисон было огромное количество мыслей.

Чанбин — определённо была её соулмейт, но это не значило ровным счётом ничего для младшей. Даже если они и идеально подходили друг другу, она знала, что доверие и взаимопонимание из воздуха просто так не вырастают. И Чанбин всё также оставалась простым человеком, как и все остальные.

Поэтому, думала Джисон, будет лучше оставить всё как есть и не продолжать. Это будет бессмысленной тратой времени. Им с Чанбин лучше быть порознь, к тому же, у той есть люди, которые смогут о ней позаботиться. И Джисон будет спокойнее, не нужно будет душу сшивать заново по кусочкам.

***

Вечером, закрыв за последним посетителем дверь, Чанбин отдала Джисон обратно стопку тёплых вещей: те за день успели просохнуть и даже стать менее холодными, чем обычно. Старшая взяла её под руку и они медленным шагом побрели до дома Джисон (Чанбин настояла на том, что проводит её). Джисон старалась молчать (так будет лучше для них обеих), а Чанбин беззаботно рассказывала о своей жизни, в частности о каких-то своих увлечениях и друзьях, которых по её рассказам у неё было довольно много. Чем больше Джисон слушала, тем сильнее убеждала себя, что поступает правильно. Пускай этим вечером она и погрустит, но назавтра всё пройдёт и будет как и всегда.

— Мы пришли, — когда они подошли, произнесла Джисон, пряча своё лицо в шарфе, предвкушая вечер в окружении любимой домашки.

— Как жаль, — но на лице Чанбин мелькнула лишь мягкая улыбка.

Джисон уже было повернулась, чтобы уйти (навсегда), как старшая схватилась пальцами за её плечо:

— Дай свой номер. Обещаю, буду доставать тебя лишь в пределах нормы.

И взгляд у неё был такой тёплый-тёплый. Джисон не поняла почему и как, потому что от этого взгляда что-то в груди ёкнуло, и она сдалась, продиктовав свой номер Чанбин. Та записала её как «Бельчонок» и добавила этот мерзкий эмоджи с белкой напротив, которым уже когда-то успели достать Джисон одноклассники в школе. Она даже надула губы на это (впервые позволяя себе столь яркое проявление эмоций), но Чанбин потрепала ее по щеке и произнесла, что та _хорошенькая_ и чтобы _она не смела что-либо делать с этими прекрасными мягкими красавицами_.

На прощание она заключила Джисон в объятия и положила какой-то маленький пакетик ей в карман, после чего быстро скрылась между домами.

Сжимая пальцами края толстовки Чанбин, которая так и осталась у нее, Джисон впервые не знала, что ей делать дальше.

***

Прошло несколько недель с их первой встречи. Вопреки всем ожиданиям Джисон, они всё же продолжили общаться. Оказалось, что Чанбин училась с ней в том же колледже, и что она даже не думала отставать от неё. Она носилась к ней каждую перемену, обязательно с чем-то вкусненьким, подсовывала ей наушники с очередным _закачаешься_ треком (которые на удивление нравились Джисон, несмотря на полностью противоположные вкусы в музыке). В особо холодные дни старшая оставляла ей свои толстовки, каждый раз новые и всегда чёрные, и таскала термос с тёплым чаем, чтобы младшая согрелась. Такая забота приятной негой разливалась по животу Джисон (но вслух она это признавать, конечно же, не собиралась).

Во время пар Чанбин доставала ее иногда тоже. На скучных лекциях она закидывает её смешными видео с глупыми котиками, свежими мемчиками, инфой про своих западных кумиров (Джисон уже сбилась со счёта сколько же всякого нравится старшей) и иногда вбрасывала внезапные факты о своей жизни. Джисон это отчего-то задевало. Со не сделала ничего плохого, просто у Джисон никогда не было даже обычной дружбы, в которой она смогла бы расслабиться и чувствовать себя комфортно. И было вдвойне обидно от того, что кому-то повезло иметь такую потрясающую подругу как Чанбин. Благо старшая будто чувствовала и сбавляла всю атмосферу саркастичными шуточками (Джисон не понимала почему каждый раз заливалась смехом, потому что в случае с остальными такое ей не нравилось).

А иногда Чанбин делала набеги прямо к ней на практику. Джисон училась на дизайнера, и пока погода позволяла, их группа занималась на свежем воздухе. Они рисовали пейзажи местной архитектуры. И как назло, именно в это время дождь прекращал идти, и рисовать приходилось в удвоенном темпе, чтобы успеть. Чанбин всегда притаскивала с собой плед и перчатки (Джисон сколько ни старалась, всегда оставляла их дома на тумбочке, и за такие моменты была особенно благодарна старшей).

После занятий в покое она также не оставалась. Старшая обязательно тащила её гулять в парк, на пути из которого они грелись в какой-нибудь новой кафешке, что встречалась на их пути. Чанбин много разговаривала, смеялась и шутила. Она обязательно держала её под руку и никогда не отпускала, пока не доводила до дома (старшая делала это каждый раз, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости). Было до невозможности непривычно и по-страшному уютно.

Однако, несмотря на это всё, каждый день Джисон терзали сомнения. Она понимала, что Чанбин хочет с ней подружиться, но Джисон очень не хотелось повторять своих ошибок заново.

Поэтому, когда Чанбин после пар снова потянула её за собой, Джисон резко остановилась и бросила на неё грустный взгляд.

— Что-то случилось?

Сам голос, его тон и ноты беспокойства в _её_ голосе заставили сердце Джисон разбиться вдребезги. Её накрыло, и она расплакалась. Чанбин ласково прижала её к себе и гладила по спине до тех пор, пока младшая не успокоилась.

А после без единого слова она потащила Джисон к себе домой. Будто понимала, что та вряд ли захочет сейчас о чём-то говорить, и всё, что той требовалось — забота.

Поэтому уже спустя некоторое время Джисон оказалась укутанной в тёплое одеяло, сидящей на диване рядом с телевизором, по которому крутили «Рапунцель». Рядом с ней на подносе стояла кружка с тёплым какао, а сзади — старшая, которая заплетала ей косички, словно маленькой принцессе.

Джисон чувствовала себя здесь комфортно, словно дома. Впервые за долгое время она ощущала разливающееся тепло на душе. О ней кто-то заботился и впервые она кому-то была небезразлична. На какое-то мгновение ей правда захотелось так думать, ведь Чанбин правда о ней заботилась и бегала за ней как за маленькой. В голове возникла мысль: а что она дала ей взамен за всё это время?

И ей резко стало так стыдно, её окутало большое чувство вины. Она никогда не сможет ответить Чанбин тем же самым. В глазах снова собрались слезинки, от чего она опустила голову, пряча их в руках.

— Извини, — она встала, порываясь уйти, но ей снова не дали. Сильные руки притянули её к себе, а затем она оказалась в объятиях, прижатая к дивану.

Она ничего из этого не заслужила. И будет легче, если она уйдёт, и они остановятся на этом.

Но Чанбин, как назло, крепко обнимала её и сцеловывала слезинки с лица, нашёптывая одними губами о том, что _всё хорошо, о чём бы та не думала, всё непременно наладится, что она, Чанбин, ни за что её одну не бросит, и они обязательно справятся_. И с каждым её словом в глазах Джисон мутнело. Проблема же была далеко не в этом.

— Чанбин, ты не понимаешь, — всхлипывая, протянула Джисон. — Просто мне так надоело испытывать каждый раз одно и тоже. Сближаться с кем-то и получать нож в спину. Я не хочу снова в эти дебри, не хочу снова терять кого-то близкого мне, не хочу испытывать больше боли. И хорошо точно не будет… Отпусти, прошу.

Чанбин лишь крепче прижала её к себе, взяв лицо в ладони, заставляя посмотреть на себя:  
— Джисон-и, — начала она, — Я понимаю. Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — оставив крепкий поцелуй на лбу, она потянула младшую вниз лицом к своей груди, прижимая, и обняла её всеми конечностями. — Это совершенно нормально испытывать страх от близости и испытывать боль после разрывов. Совершенно нормально бояться, что это случится вновь. Я всё прекрасно понимаю, никуда тебя не тороплю и ничего от тебя не требую, слышишь? Просто нужно дольше времени, в этом нет ничего плохого. Пожалуйста, не бойся и позволь мне быть рядом. В это сложно поверить, — продолжала она, успокаивающе поглаживая Джисон по спине. — но я никуда от тебя не денусь и ни за что не брошу тебя. Даже если в это буду верить только я, тогда я буду делать это в два раза сильнее. И постараюсь заботиться о тебе сильнее, чтобы ты меньше чувствовала себя одинокой. Я рядом.

У Джисон слов больше не нашлось, но, вслушиваясь в чужое сердцебиение, она постепенно начала успокаиваться. Возможно, всё действительно не так уж и плохо. И можно попробовать. Ещё раз.

***

С момента душевного откровения Джисон прошло ещё несколько недель. За это время их отношения заметно улучшились, так как Джисон перестала сдерживаться и пустила на волю свои чувства. Чанбин правда о ней заботилась, за всё это время ни разу не сделала ей ничего плохого, поэтому было справедливо начать показывать часть себя, пускай и понемногу. Вместе со старшей она впервые не боялась делать шаги и действительно открывать то, что другим видеть прежде не доводилось.

День ото дня Джисон чувствовала себя свободнее, потому что впервые она ничего не контролировала и позволяла многим вещам течь своим чередом. Если она волновалась или начинала закрываться, Чанбин лишь притягивала её к себе (отчего моментально становилось слишком неловко, и непонятные чувства в этот момент овладевали всем вниманием Джисон, отчего думать о чём-то просто не предоставлялось возможности) и говорила выбросить сомнения к чёрту из головы и что бы то ни было она, Чанбин, примет её. И так случалось раз за разом: было то признание в любви к розовому, или разговор о терзающих её чувствах. Чанбин всегда выслушивала, подбирала подходящие слова, отчего было ощущение, что она правда её понимает. Наконец Джисон почувствовала, что это означает, хотя она и не была уверена до конца, что это так.

Чанбин тем временем стало ещё больше в жизни Джисон. Каждое утро она заваливала её милыми стикерами в катоке, обязательно звонила по видеосвязи, пока сушила волосы феном, заставляла есть завтраки Джисон (иногда она их ей готовила заранее), а потом отключалась, так как в метро сеть плохо ловила. И проходило довольно много времени, пока Джисон доползала до колледжа, но старшая всегда оказывалась стык в стык, хватала её под руку, много говорила о новостях, которые она успела узнать за это время и провожала её до нужной аудитории.

Доставания во время перемен и во время пар перестали казаться таковыми — Чанбин очевидно к ней тянулась и проявляла так своё желание с ней общаться. Хотя кое-что доставляло немного проблем. Пирожки, которые старшая ей приносила каждый день, норовили образоваться в жирные бока под слоем свитеров и толстовок младшей. О чём в один прекрасный момент Джисон и заявила, на что старшая лишь пожала плечами и стала носить ей контейнеры с салатиками и фрукты, приговаривая, что _её бельчонок никогда не будет голодать_. Джисон дулась на сравнения с белкой, но её спесь вся терялась, когда она видела улыбку на лице Чанбин, пока та теребила её за щёчки. Похоже той это действительно нравилось (это всё ещё было сомнительным, но не могла же Джисон запретить восхищаться её щеками?).

Прогулки по ледяным улицам Сеула сменились посиделками друг у друга, но чаще всего они зависали дома у Чанбин (потому что хозяйка комнатки Джисон постоянно ругалась из-за посторонних, а в распоряжении старшей была целая квартира без всяких ворчливых аджум). Они вместе делали домашние задания, а потом смотрели различные мелодрамы, наполняя свои желудки всякой нездоровой пищей. Чанбин каждый раз, убирая мусор, ворчала о том, что так и до гастрита недалеко и вот завтра они точно возьмутся за питание, но в итоге сама покупала чипсы и бургеры в ближайшей забегаловке. Джисон наигранно расстраивалась, говоря, что Чанбин лишает её единственной радости в жизни, а потом слишком довольно улыбалась, разворачивая очередную упаковку с фаст фудом.

В некоторые дни у Чанбин была подработка всё в том же кафе, и Джисон ~~без зазрения совести~~ вваливалась туда как своя, занимая самое популярное место у окна и заказывая лишь одну чашку кофе. Чанбин рисовала ей сердечки и милые комплименты на пенке. Джисон это безумно льстило и жутко смущало, поэтому она каждый раз отворачивалась, чтобы спрятать свои покрасневшие щёки (даже не догадываясь о том, что всё прекрасно видно в отражении стекла). Для создания деятельности она доставала учебники и пыталась делать домашку, но работающая Чанбин привлекала к себе слишком много внимания, поэтому под конец её смены из сделанного оказывалось лишь 10% заданий (в особо счастливые дни). Из-за этого всё приходилось доделывать дома под ворчания старшей. Джисон старалась сделать вид, что правда не понимает о чём идёт речь, а Чанбин сдавалась и помогала (прекрасно зная, что её нагло обманывают).

В один из таких дней они сильно измотались. Было много пар, подработка в выходной день (когда парочки активизируются и ходят на свидания) затянулась на час дольше обычного, куча домашки и они зачем-то решили посмотреть «Красотку». Температура за окном была отрицательной, за которой отопление не совсем поспевало. В квартире было довольно холодно, поэтому они ютились вместе под одним одеялом, обнимаясь (чтобы было теплее). Джисон от тепла слишком разморило и она уснула. Чанбин не стала её будить, лишь выключила телевизор и уснула рядом.

Утром младшая в панике начала носиться по дому старшей, так как времени оставалось мало, а ей ещё нужно было взять еще другие учебники и переодеться. Чанбин, смеясь, наблюдала, а потом предложила просто перебраться к ней. Джисон предложение отклонила, но пару ~~коробок~~ вещей своих перевезла. Так, на всякий случай.

***

Их дни протекали весело и наполненно, по-домашнему уютно и всегда тепло. Джисон даже не пугали лишние килограммы, которые у неё явно появились. Потому что были вещи намного важнее веса и каких-то мелких проблем. Наконец-то у неё появился близкий человек. Это до ужаса пугало, но Чанбин всегда была рядом, смотрела мягко и заботливо, говорила много ласковых глупостей, от чего весь живот скручивало. А это, согласитесь, намного приятнее. И чувства были настолько сильными, что отгоняли все страхи глубоко на дно, практически растворяя их.

Джисон было комфортно. Чанбин её никуда не торопила, что позволяло ей открываться новым для себя вещам в нужном ей темпе. Старшая всегда её подбадривала и всегда говорила так много важных вещей, опережая дальнейшие переживания Джисон и уничтожая их в зародыше. Она всегда заботилась о ней, следила за тем, чтобы она хорошо питалась и хорошо чувствовала себя. Постоянно покупала ей всякие безделушки, выражая так свою симпатию и, пускай, она отмахивалась, Джисон хотелось верить, что Чанбин делает что-то откровенное для себя.

Джисон ей доверяла и показывала себя, снимая слой за слоем маски, которые приросли к ней за её недолгую жизнь. И Чанбин ни разу не оттолкнула, всегда её поддерживала и восхищалась всеми её маленькими шажками. И даже то, что самой Джисон казалось отвратительным в себе, Чанбин принимала и раскрывала с какой-то особенной стороны, что это правда казалось её достоинством.

Не было ни одного плохого момента за эти несколько месяцев, но затем всё изменилось.

Зима настигла их город, добавив им сложности в жизнь. В колледже навалились дедлайны, нужно было дописывать курсовые и доделывать проекты, день и ночь напролёт готовиться к зачётам и предстоящим экзаменам и переживать из-за предстоящих новогодних праздников, а в частности Рождества.

Для Джисон это проблемы как таковой не составляло: у неё друзей не было, а в семье они особо подарками не обменивались (всё равно невозможно было угодить друг другу, лишь приводило к скандалам). Но у Чанбин было много друзей, с которыми она успевала общаться, несмотря на то, что практически всё своё время проводила с Джисон. И она придерживалась мнения, что неважно какой подарок подарить — главное уделить внимание близким и важным людям. Поэтому между колледжем, курсовыми и подработкой она часами зависала в магазинах, ища что-то подходящее каждому человеку из её приличного списка важных людей.

Времени на личные встречи совсем не оставалось. Дома старшая постоянно утыкалась в книги и зубрила правила практически до самого утра. И Джисон под предлогом, что ей тоже нужно хорошо подготовиться ~~чтобы не расстраиваться~~ , переехала обратно к себе в съёмную комнату.

Только вот готовиться у неё не получалось. И не потому что соседи снова ругались и били посуду, а потому что кое-какая девчонка никак не выходила из её головы. Она скучала по ней, но никак не могла с ней найти контакт. Зацепиться было не за что, как ей казалось.

День за днём внутри Джисон что-то ломалось. Головой она понимала, что это просто сессия, и всё наладится, но ей чертовски не хватало Чанбин. Не хватало внимания Чанбин, её заботы, постоянных глупых разговоров, милашностей в катоке. Потому что старшая потерялась в учёбе и уделении внимания другим. И Джисон в эти планы явно не вписывалась.

Чанбин каждый день извинялась, потирая красные от недосыпа глаза, мягко обнимала её при встрече и снова уходила головой в занятия.

И Джисон не могла ничем ей возразить. Кто она такая, чтобы возмущаться?

Между тем обида всё сильнее сковывала её сердце. И за день перед праздниками она не выдержала, собрала свои вещи и уехала, выключив свой телефон.

***

Дома было всё так же пусто и холодно, несмотря на то, что вся семья оказалась в сборе. Бабушка, мама и тётя возились на кухне с едой, племянники гонялись во дворе, лепя снеговика и играя в снежки. Джисон дела не нашлось, поэтому взяв с собой плеер, она отправилась гулять по окрестностям.

С лета ничего не изменилось, только снег выпал, а жилые дома заискрились, украшенные рождественской атрибутикой. На улицах было пусто, поэтому Джисон даже не смотрела под ноги, позволяя себе прикрывать глаза в особо приятные моменты в песне и двигаться музыке в такт, до тех пор, пока не врезалась в кого-то и не полетела в сугроб. Джисон ойкнула и начала сыпаться в извинениях. Кто-то потянул её за рукав, помогая подняться, и когда Джисон посмотрела, то обнаружила перед собой Чонин, её подругу детства, что была младше её на год.

Такая встреча её обескуражила, от чего Джисон сначала приросла к земле от смущения. Но, ни капли за год не изменившаяся Чонин, потянула её с собой, засыпая кучей разных историй, тем самым отвлекая от нахлынувших мыслей ~~о Чанбин~~. Младшая привела её к себе домой, заварила чай, а потом завалила кучей вопросов о взрослой жизни. Джисон сначала не хотела рассказывать, но под щекоткой сдалась и рассказала всё: и про учёбу в колледже, и про ответственность за свою жизнь и задницу, и самое главное — про Чанбин.

Историю про последнюю Джисон долго тянула, потому что переживания о случившимся разом нахлынули на неё, ей даже плакать захотелось от отчаяния. Потому что с Чонин они долго не общались и будет глупо вот так разреветься перед ней сейчас. Младшая погладила успокаивающе её по плечу, внутри что-то дрогнуло и она рассказала обо всём. И про то, что они соулмейты, и про то, как старшая о ней заботилась, и о том, что начала чувствовать к ней и про то, как они стали отдаляться. Чем дальше говорила Джисон, тем больше из неё лилось слёз.

И когда она закончила, Чонин резко остановилась:  
— Ну и дура же ты, онни.

Джисон от неожиданности вылупила свои глаза.

— Вы же соулмейты, предназначены друг другу, и это нормально, что ты испытываешь к ней такую тягу. Даже больше скажу, это взаимно, — Чонин обратно села за стол и по-деловому взяла в руки чашку. — И делая вывод из твоего рассказа, она спокойно отнеслась к твоей закрытости, для неё это ни разу не было проблемой. Чанбин продолжала заботиться о тебе, выслушивать тебя и поддерживать. Она помогала тебе смотреть на многие твои страхи с другой стороны и справляться с ними. Она даже жить тебе вместе с ней предложила. Ты думаешь совершенно левых и не значащих людей приглашают жить к себе?

Джисон задумалась.  
— Ну, а ты? Ты сдалась лишь из-за того, что из-за сессии у вас не осталось времени друг на друга? Но она же по прежнему продолжала о тебе заботиться. Ты по прежнему могла жить у неё. Да, она замоталась со всеми заботами, но у тебя были точно такие же заботы, Джисон-и. И у Чанбин их было намного больше: она и на курс старше учится, следовательно, проблем с учёбой у неё больше; она и работает, а с учётом праздничных дней, там завал наверняка большущий; и подарки ищет своим друзьям. Потому что Чанбин заботливая и дружелюбная, ей никто не безразличен, но с чего ты взяла, что ей безразлична ты? И главное даже не это. Почему ты, — Чонин нарочито ткнула пальцем в чужую грудь, — не сказала ей, что тебе просто-напросто не хватает внимания? Она от тебя хоть раз скрывала, что у неё какие-то дела или проблемы? Нет. Она просто открывала свой рот и говорила с тобой, даже когда физически не успевала нормально выспаться.

Слёзы так и застыли в глазах. Чонин снова похлопала её по плечу и сказала, что та может идти, ей наверняка нужно подумать о многом.

И Джисон ушла, сдерживаясь, чтобы не расплакаться прямо на улице.

Дома она сразу заперлась у себя, упала на кровать и начала плакать навзрыд. Какая же она была глупая… Чанбин была замечательной. И не от того, что их связывала нить судьбы, а просто потому что это была Чанбин. Заботливая, добрая, дружелюбная. Она всегда принимала её, понимала, выслушивала, подбадривала. Заботилась о её бренном существовании, помогала с учёбой и кормила. Выполняла все мелкие прихоти и ни разу не смеялась над её откровениями. Была чуткой и отзывчивой и никогда не давила. Чанбин совмещала в себе все те вещи, которых Джисон не хватало всю жизнь. А она, как всегда, профукала своё счастье, просто из-за эгоистичности своих чувств…

Ко всему прочему, Чанбин единственная, с кем ей было по-настоящему комфортно, кто заставлял тепло разливаться в её груди. Кажется, Джисон наконец осознала, что впервые в жизни влюбилась. _Конченая неудачница_.

Хотелось просто уткнуться в подушку и больше никогда не просыпаться. Слишком много страданий для её короткой жизни.

И когда Джисон под тяжестью чувств начала проваливаться в сон, её разбудил голос матери:  
— Иди забери свой рождественский подарок. Он тебя ждёт у двери.

Джисон не понимала что происходит, почему мама не может сама его забрать, да и вообще какой к чёрту подарок, когда они их не дарят, но та крикнула ей это ещё пару раз, приправив парой смачных ругательств. Почувствовав неладное, Джисон поднялась, надела тапочки и стремглав помчалась вниз.

Распахнув дверь, в проёме она столкнулась с Чанбин, на которой не было лица. Старшая неверящим взглядом смотрела на неё, а потом просто упала в её объятия, трясясь. Со была бледная, с посиневшими от холода губами, а руки и того казались еще костлявее, чем были раньше. Она тяжело дышала и, казалось, впервые плакала, судорожно пальцами цепляясь за плечи Джисон.

Это действительно был первый раз, когда младшая видела её такой… разбитой.

— Джисон-и, это ты, — голос сорванный и тихий. — Я так рада, что нашла тебя.

Чанбин аккуратно взяла чужое лицо в свои руки, провела шершавой ладонью по чужим щекам, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что это и правда она.

— Я так испугалась, обнаружив твой телефон выключенным, а когда я пришла к тебе, то хозяйка комнатушки сказала, что ты съехала. Я места себе не находила, мне ведь даже спросить не у кого было, где ты можешь быть.

Лицо Джисон посерело от осознания каково было старшей, хотелось рвать на себе волосы.

— В справочнике я нашла порядка сорока Хан Джисон. Там даже не указано было юноши это или девушки. Представляешь, я объездила весь Сеул в поисках тебя, пока не вспомнила, что ты живёшь в Инчхоне. И даже тут я нашла тебя не с первого раза. У вас на районе оказывается есть два парня с таким же именем. Я уже отчаялась, как наткнулась на какую-то миленькую девушку, которая щебетала про старую подругу Джисон-и, с которой она неожиданно столкнулась. Я буквально вцепилась в неё, спрашивая где ты живёшь. Она лишь спросила Чанбин ли я, похлопала меня по плечу и сказала, что твой дом в конце улицы… — Она тяжело вздохнула и подняла на неё свой растерянный и печальный взгляд, — и вот я здесь.

От каждого слова Джисон была готова провалиться сквозь землю: сколько же она приносит проблем одним своим существованием, хотя вроде старается сделать всё как лучше.

— А теперь посмотри на меня, — Джисон, не в силах сопротивляться, подчинилась. — Больше никогда так не делай! Я в следующий раз просто не выдержу.

В глазах Чанбин читалась надежда, её взгляд был нежным, без капли злости, которая по мнению Джисон должна была там быть. Джисон засмотрелась на мгновение, а затем, вместо ответа, несмело подалась вперёд, прижимаясь к чужим холодным губам. Она прикрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть чужой реакции, и несмело поцеловала. И она ожидала чего угодно: что её оттолкнут или остановят, — но Чанбин, к её удивлению, ответила на поцелуй, углубляя его. Старшая сильнее притянула её к себе, ладонями успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. А когда они отстранились друг от друга, Джисон тихо прошептала:  
— Обещаю.

Широкая улыбка тут же расплылась на губах Чанбин. Последняя маска разбилась вдребезги.

Теперь у них точно всё будет хорошо.


End file.
